A Secret
by regnogsky
Summary: Sebuah rahasia yang disimpan Heechul rapat-rapat di sudut hatinya. Namun pada akhirnya ia menyesal tak pernah mengatakannya pada Hankyung. HanChul fic! Enjoy it


Rasanya sudah lamaaa sekali saya ga aktif di FFn. -___-

Setahun lebih, para pemirsa~! *keprok-keprok*

Saya kembali dengan fanfic Screenplays saya yg baru. Oh ya, sekedar promosi, baca juga fanfic Chunjae saya yg judulnya 'Frappucinos' ya! Thank you all~ ;)

Btw, enjoy my new oneshoot

Title : Secret

Rate : K+

Disclaimer : Hankyung dan Heechul bukan milik saya. Tapi mereka berdua saling memiliki~ *ditendang*

* * *

**A Secret**

**

* * *

**

**Heechul's POV**

_Aku mencintainya._

Entah sejak kapan. Mungkin sejak pertama kali aku dan dia bertemu. Ketika ia masuk ke dalam kelas dan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan logat Korea-nya yang aneh. Aku hanya menatap dirinya tanpa berkata apapun. Tak ada yang spesial, kecuali mengenai fakta bahwa waktu seakan berhenti ketika ia menatapku. Saat aku merasakan hatiku berdesir ketika ia tersenyum ke arahku.

Sejak saat itulah, aku sering memandanginya secara diam-diam. Menghabiskan waktuku di perpustakaan dan menatapnya melalui sela-sela lemari buku yang sudah tua. Aku senang memandanginya, ketika kau menatap orang yang kau cintai, kau bisa merasakan kebahagiaan memenuhi seluruh hatimu.

Aku senang memotretnya. Iya. Selain memandanginya selama berjam-jam di perpustakaan, memotret dirinya sudah menjadi hobiku. Ketika pulang sekolah, aku selalu mengunci pintu kamar dan menatap puluhan, bahkan ratusan gambar dirinya di dinding. Setiap hari kulalui dengan hal-hal seperti itu, menatapnya dari jauh, memotretnya secara diam-diam, dan tersenyum ketika ia mengeluarkan ekspresi bahagianya ketika aku menaruh hadiah-hadiah kecil di lokernya. Saat itulah aku sadar, bahwa dirinya sudah menjadi candu dalam hidupku. Sama seperti obat-obatan terlarang, kau akan melakukan apapun untuk dapat menikmatinya, tapi canduku ini… Aku akan melakukan apapun agar dia bahagia.

Ketika kau tersenyum kepada orang yang kau cintai, dan orang itu membalas senyumanmu dan menatap ke arahmu, itu adalah saat yang paling membahagiakan di dunia ini. Itu yang aku rasakan ketika aku mulai dekat dan bersahabat dengannya, aku sungguh bahagia. Akhirnya aku bisa menjadi orang terdekatnya. Dia bilang, aku adalah sahabat terbaik yang dia miliki. Aku hanya tersenyum, biarpun aku hanya bisa ada di sisinya sebagai seorang sahabat. Setidaknya, aku bisa ada di sisinya ketika ia sedang kesulitan maupun ketika ia sedang berbahagia.

Aku dan dia melewati waktu yang terus berputar tanpa henti bersama-sama, Ketika kami berdua lulus dari SMU, aku dan dia meloncat-loncat kegirangan, ia lalu memelukku erat. Rasanya jantungku mau pecah, aku tidak bisa bernafas. Bukan, bukan karena ia memelukku terlalu erat, tapi karena perasaan bahagia yang membuncah di dadaku. Aku menangis, ketika ia melapaskan pelukannya, ia menatapku, lalu bertanya mengapa aku menangis. Aku berkata padanya, 'Aku menangis karena bahagia, Hankyung!'

Sejak saat itu, sampai 7 tahun kemudian… kami selalu bersama, kami saling membutuhkan, saling melengkapi, dan saling berkorban. Bagiku, kebahagiaannya adalah segalanya…

Itulah yang menyebabkan aku bermain piano dan menyayikan lagu untuknya pada hari pernikahannya. Aku tak pernah menyangka, aku tahu ia memang berpacaran, dan aku hanya tersenyum kecil ketika mendengarnya. 'Aku turut berbahagia, Hannie'.

Akan tetapi semua terasa begitu berbeda ketika ia mengatakan padaku bahwa ia akan segera menikah. Aku terdiam sesaat, lalu berusaha tersenyum. Sudut bibirku terasa membeku, aku berusaha sebisa mungkin memperlihatkan senyuman terbaikku padanya. _'Kalau begitu… em, semoga kalian hidup berbahagia'_. Ia langsung tersenyum lebar dan memelukku erat. Itu memang bukan pertama kalinya aku menangis di pelukannya. Tapi itu adalah pertama kalinya aku merasakan rasa sesak yang begitu menyakitkan, bukan rasa sesak ketika kami lulus dari SMU dulu. Dan juga bukan rasa sesak yang diakibatkan oleh kebahagiaan yang membuncah di hatiku. Itu adalah rasa sesak yang timbul karena aku patah hati… dan kehilangan harapanku untuk selama-lamanya…

Jemariku mulai menekan tuts piano dan mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Aku melirik Hankyung. Ia begitu tampan dengan jas pernikahannya, wajahnya berlumuran kehangatan dan kebahagiaan ketika memandang calon istrinya. Mereka berdua naik ke atas altar. Hankyung mengucapkan janji sehidup semati-nya tanpa keraguan. Aku bisa melihat kebahagiaan di wajah mereka berdua. Dan saat itulah aku meneteskan air mata… Hannie… berbahagialah… karena dengan melihatmu bahagia… adalah segalanya untukku…

Sejak saat itu, aku tinggal sendirian di apartemen. Setelah pulang kerja, aku pasti melewati sebuah café kecil di sudut kota. Café tersebut adalah café milik Hankyung dan istrinya. Entah mengapa, waktu seakan berhenti ketika aku menatapnya, telapak kakiku seakan terpaku hingga ke inti bumi, aku tak mampu bergerak. Aku menatap mereka melalui kaca… Berdiri di sana, setiap kali melakukan hal itu, aku selalu teringat pada masa-masa SMU dulu… Ketika aku menatapnya dari sela-sela lemari perpustakaan. Berharap…

Musim dingin… Hannie? Kau tahu tidak? Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan musim dingin yang begitu 'berbeda'. Musim dingin kali ini jauh lebih dingin daripada musim-musim dingin sebelumnya… Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku merasa bahwa aku tak lagi penting untukmu Hankyung. _Sekarang kau punya orang lain…_ Orang yang akan kau habiskan seluruh waktumu _bersamanya…_ bukan _denganku…_

Hari ini aku menatap dirimu lagi dari balik kaca… Kau dan istrimu sedang membersihkan café rupanya, aku tersenyum… kau dan istrimu sedang bercanda… kalian tampak bahagia sekali… Hannie… bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang? Kebahagiaanmu adalah segalanya untukku…

Aku menatap mereka berdua, nafasku seakan berhenti ketika Hankyung mendekat ke arah istrinya dan menciumnya. Aku langsung membalikkan tubuhku… perasaan sesak itu tiba-tiba muncul kembali… hatiku perih… udara musim dingin tiba-tiba terasa begitu menyakitkan… Dan tiba-tiba… istri Hankyung melihatku, lalu berlari dan memelukku erat sambil mengucapkan terimakasih atas segalanya. Aku tak bisa berkata apapun. Bahkan bibirku terlalu kaku untuk memberikan sebuah senyuman…

Dan tiba-tiba hal itu terjadi. Hankyung kecelakaan, dan dia langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Begitu tahu, aku langsung menuju ke rumah sakit dan menemani istrinya yang menangis…

_Hannie… kumohon… jangan tinggalkan kami… jangan tinggalkan aku…_

Tapi permohonanku tidak terkabul… Hankyung tidak bisa terselamatkan… Ia meninggal… Ia telah meninggalkanku… Hannie… apa yang akan terjadi pada hidupku jika aku tak bisa lagi menyentuhmu? Apa aku masih bisa hidup tanpamu? Apa aku bisa tahan hanya dengan menatap foto-fotomu yang kuambil sejak dulu? Hannie… kenapa kau meninggalkan aku…?

Hannie… bahkan sampai kau menghembuskan nafas terakhirmu… Aku belum sempat mengatakan satu hal yang sangat ingin kukatakan padamu, satu hal yang kupendam bersama dengan kenangan yang kita lalui bersama, hal yang membuatku merasakan sesak yang membuncah… sebuah kata yang tak pernah meluncur dari mulutku untukmu… rahasia keciku yang tak pernah bisa kubagi bersamamu.

_Hannie… _

**_Saranghaeyo…_**

* * *

Finish~ Yep~ another fict from me. Terinspirasi dari sebuah fanvid di youtube yang judulnya 'Secret'. Silakan anda cari sendiri wkwk. :D

Mohon maaf jikalau fanfic ini masih memiliki banyak kekurangan. Saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi! :)

Bagaimana fic ini menurut kalian? Sudah baikkah? Masih kurang? Mohon reviewnya!


End file.
